I TOLD YOU SO
by swimlets3
Summary: How will Rayna react to seeing Deacon with Stacey. Uses the song I Told You So by Carrie Underwood
1. Chapter 1

**NOT MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

When I first saw Stacey I thought she was another fan girl but I was proven way wrong when I went up to them and he introduced her as his girlfriend. Well at least she did he couldn't seem to find the words to say. As soon as that awkward conversation was over I walked as fast as possible so he wouldn't see the tears that were about to fall. I couldn't believe he got himself a girlfriend, I mean I thought that we were going to try to see if we could get back to what we were but I guess I thought wrong.  
Seeing them together was like a knife in my heart and I'm starting to realize that that's probably how Deacon felt all this time seeing me with Teddy. I try to stay focus for the rest of the day but my mind keeps going back to meeting Stacey. Bucky finally noticed that my thoughts were somewhere else told me to go lie down for a while. So I headed to my room to try to get some sleep but every time I close my eyes I see Deacon and Stacey together and I wake screaming and feeling sick to my stomach. When I realized that sleep was no longer an option I got up grabbed some paper and a pencil and decided to write a song. Writing always helped in the past when I needed to sort through my thoughts.  
When I finished the song I had tear drops falling and getting absorbed up by the paper. I can't believe I finally lost Deacon after all the this time of him waiting for me finally gave up like he accused me of doing all those years ago. My heart has never hurt this bad before not even when Teddy asked for a divorce. I finally got myself to fall asleep and instead of nightmares of him and Stacey I had a dream of Deacon and me finally together. When I finally woke up the next morning instead of a smile on my face I had tears rolling down breaking the last piece of my heart.  
My head was in the game more today than yesterday but everyone could see my heart wasn't in it so Bucky told everyone that we were done for today. When I was sure everyone was gone from the room I picked up a guitar sat down and started to sing my new song. What I didn't realize was that the person this song is for was standing off to the side of the stage.

Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone  
If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me too  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say

I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

If I got down on my

knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you've missed me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we'd live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned

Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Why did I make him wait for so long? Why didn't I talk to him after his birthday? Why did I give him the chance to meet someone else? I don't know how our roles got switched with standing on the sidelines watching the love of your life be with someone else. I don't know how Deacon survived for as long as he did. I mean I can barely make it through the day without wanting to break down and cry. When all my tears dried up I stood up put the guitar away and walked off stage back to my room. Tomorrow I will have to face the music of seeing them together, so I need to get all of my tears out of the way now because I refuse to look broken in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT MINE …. SONGS BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD I TOLD YOU SO AND BLAKE SHELTON I'M SORRY**

I was hoping to put off introducing Ray to Stacey for as long as humanly possible but that did not happen because she happened to be coming out of the hotel as soon as we pulled up in front of it. Seeing the look on Ray's face when Stacey introduced herself as my girlfriend hurt me more than it should. But I reminded myself that I wasn't allowed to feel guilty about Stacey so I pushed the pain away. When the conversation was finally over and Rayna told us goodbye I could have sworn that I saw tears rolling down her face. A part of me wanted to run after her and tell her that I love her and only her but the other part who was sick and tired of being hurt by her wanted to stay by Stacey and let her feel what I have felt.

I tried to focus on Stacey throughout the day but my mind kept flipping back to the look on Ray's face when she found out that I was dating someone. Why can't I hate her? If I did it would be so much easier to let her go and move on. But I love her even though I deny it every time I get the chance to. But because I can't deal with the misery that befalls me and Rayna I'm trying to make things work with Stacey.

Sleep was impossible that night because every time I closed my eyes I saw Rayna and then I would feel guilty because I'm lying next to Stacey. I tried to write a song after realizing sleep was not an option but nothing clicked. So I just sat on the couch and waited for the sunlight to begin to make itself known.

I had an early morning rehearsal because Juliette wanted to be done before Rayna and spend the rest of the day with her new "manager". I was so glad when rehearsals were finally over because my heart just wasn't in it to pretend I like her songs. I was halfway back to my hotel room when I realized I had forgotten my guitar back at the auditorium. I was weary about going back there because I knew Ray would be there rehearsing but I needed my guitar and I can't keep hiding from her especially since we are on the same tour.

When I got back to the auditorium I noticed that it was nearly empty except for Ray who was sitting center stage with a guitar in her hands. I was getting ready to turn around and leave when she started to play the guitar and sing.

Suppose I called you up tonight

And told you that I love you

And suppose I said I wanna come back home

And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson

And I'm tired of spending all my time alone

If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted

And it's killing me to be so far away

Would you tell me that you love me too

And would we cry together

Or would you simply laugh at me and say

I told you so

Oh, I told you so

I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in

I told you so

But you had to go

Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever

Would you get down on yours too and take my hand

Would we get that old time feeling

Would we laugh and talk for hours

The way we did when our love first began

Would you tell me that you've missed me too

And that you've been so lonely

And you've waited for the day that I returned

And we'd live and love forever

And that I'm your one and only

Or would you say the tables finally turned

Would you say I told you so

Oh, I told you so

I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in

I told you so

But you had to go

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

When she finished I had tears in my eyes and I could see she had tears in her eyes. Before I could find the words to say she had packed up and left. All too soon the sadness and the hurt I was feeling turned to anger. She was the one who had caused all this mess between us it's not my fault that I had to move on. So I picked up my guitar and headed back to Stacey who actually cares about me and hasn't broken my heart time and time again.

That night I still couldn't sleep I guess my dreams haven't caught up on the anger I was feeling because she is still there when my eyes are closed. So I get out of bed and try to write again and this time I was able to. I had so many different feelings going on right now that it was easier to find the words to say.

After rehearsals the next day I stayed behind and waited for everyone else to leave. When they were all gone I started to play the song that I just wrote last night. When I had finished the song last night I wanted to throw it away but I couldn't seem to let it go, I figured once I had sung it then maybe I could. I was so lost in my own mind that I didn't hear Rayna come in to start her own rehearsals.

You say you don't know what you were thinking,

Well neither do I.

And after the time we spent together,

You think you deserve another try.

Well girl I don't know what it is

That you're expecting

Just because you looked me in the eye

And say you're sorry,

Oh, you're sorry,

You want it back the way it was.

Well I'm sorry,

But sometimes sorry,

Just ain't good enough.

You say you never meant to hurt me,

Well that might be true.

But do you really think I should forgive you,

For what you put me through.

Oh, I remember every time you said you loved me

But I know now your love was just a lie

And you say you're sorry,

Oh you're sorry,

You want it back the way it was.

Well I'm sorry,

But sometimes sorry,

Just ain't good enough.

Oh, girl I don't know what it is

That you're expecting

Just because you looked me in the eye

And say you're sorry...

Oh, you're sorry,

So sorry,

And you want it back the way it was.

Well I'm sorry,

But sometimes sorry,

Just ain't good enough.

Oh how I wished that this was true. I wished I believed that I didn't want her anymore and that sorry just wasn't enough. If it was anybody else it wouldn't be but I know that if Ray said she was sorry and that she wanted me back I would forgive her in a heartbeat. When I finished packing up the guitar I turned around and saw Rayna trying to push away the tears that had fallen. I didn't know what to say to her and I could tell she was having the same problem. So we just stood there starring at one another. When I was finally opening my mouth to say something I saw Stacey out of the corner of my eye coming our way.

When she finally standing next to me she gave me a kiss on the check and said hi to Rayna. I could feel the awkwardness begin to rise and I could see Rayna felt it too. So she said goodbye to the both of us while trying to make sure that tears in her eyes would not fall down. I wanted to scream out for her to stop but I couldn't not with Stacey here, she didn't deserve to be hurt like that. So I took her hand and lead her as far away from Rayna as we could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

**so I put this on complete but I had someone tell me that I need continue this story**

**So I want y'alls opinion if I should or not... **


	4. Chapter 4

So it has been awhile with school and swimming starting up

let me know if yall want me to continue


	5. Chapter 5

Song is not mine belongs to Ashley Monroe… I finally updated…. Any ideas for songs for next chapter please let me know

I knew Deacon was hurting because of all my mixed signals but I never thought that he would go out and get a girlfriend. I know it was stupid of me to think that Deacon would have kept waiting for ever but I didn't think waiting another month was stupid.

It was really starting to become clear that I was losing him to Stacey because she was doing everything in her power to keep Deacon as far away from me as possible. I never imagined that it was possible to fully lose Deacon even with our bad history, because no matter what he has always been there for me and now that there was a chance for us he is getting taken away.

Hearing Deacon sing that song broke my heart and it confirmed my unasked question. Now I know that the chance of us ever being together again is impossible. I knew the relationship we had for years after our break up and my marriage to Teddy was hurting him but I couldn't figure out how to let him go. I wished that fully letting Deacon go didn't hurt as bad as it does but, a part of me feels like I deserve this pain for all that I have put Deacon through that last couple of years. I don't know how Deacon Survived being around me and Teddy for all those years when being around Deacon and Stacey for a minute makes me sick to my stomach. I just wanted to finish this leg of the tour so I could get away from everything and everyone, to get a moment where I can cry over everything that I have lost.

The next day I did my best to avoid Deacon and Stacey until I would have to unfortunately see them at rehearsals this afternoon. When I arrived at the rehearsal site I saw Stacey standing off to the side of the stage watching Juliette and Deacon rehearse. I was about to sneak away from her when she saw me and waved me over. A part of me wanted to run away but I put on my fake smile and walked over to her. After getting through the awkward start of the conversation Stacey looked over at the stage and started speaking. "I don't know how anyone can listen to this kind of music; I mean what is the draw to Country music?" At that moment I was between wanting to scream at her and wanting to slap her across the face. How could Deacon date someone who hated a big part of his life the part that made Deacon the man that he is?

"Country music is our life, it's what we grew up on, what helped us get through the hard time and, it made us who we are today. This type of music as you call it is what runs through our blood and without it we wouldn't exit. Country music is everything and it's the one thing that never let us down when everyone else in the world did. So how can you date a man and hate the one thing in his life that has been constant? How can you hate the thing that made Deacon the incredible guy that he is?" I replied back, I could tell that Stacey was a little embarrassed by what she said and she should be, and before she could come back with a response for her little slip I walked away to get ready for my rehearsals.

After Juliette finally finished her rehearsals it was my turn to get on stage and practice for tonight. After doing half my set I knew what song was next and before today I never gave it a second thought, but now I know how true this song is in my life right now. I wanted to tell the band to just cut this song but I knew Deacon was here watching and I didn't want him to think anything was wrong. So I did what I do best I closed my eyes sucked it up and started singing.

The battle I'm fighting's already been fought

The man I'm losing's already been lost

I've been down this road, I've seen all the signs

She's driving me out of your mind

I didn't notice how my eyes slowly started drifting over to Deacon until they landed right on his and never strayed. I was doing everything in my power to keep from crying because I didn't want to show him how much this was killing me.

The thing she's doing's already been done

The heart she's winning's already been won

The wheels are turning, baby I ain't blind

She's driving me out of your mind

I see Stacey standing there wrapped in his arms and I knew that there was no point she has already won him, he's officially gone. I wish I handled things differently with Deacon maybe then he wouldn't be standing there with someone who hates a part of him and instead he would be standing right up here with me.

Don't know where I'm going but I'm gettin' there fast

Looking in your eyes I see her future and my past

And little by little, night after night

She's driving me out of your mind

Every time I look at them together I feel like I'm losing another piece of Deacon. I'm slowly becoming nonexistent and he made that real clear with the song he unintentionally sang to me yesterday. I wanted to look away from Deacon and Stacey but I couldn't because Deacon's eyes were on mine too and he was sucking me in.

Anything worth trying I've already tried

Anything worth saving has already died

Loving you baby's been one long hard ride

She's driving me out of your mind

I knew it was pointless to keep trying, I've lost he's found somebody just like I did all those years ago and there's no point in trying to fix that. I wanted to be done with this song, I wanted to run away, and I wanted to go back and change how things got handles between us.

Don't know where I'm going but I'm gettin' there fast

Looking in your eyes I see her future and my past

And little by little, night after night

She's driving me out of your mind

Loving you baby's been one long hard ride

She's driving me out of your mind

I never have been more thankful to finish a song in my entire life. I could feel the tears that I tried so hard to keep from falling rolling down my cheeks and I could literally feel the silence radiating off everybody in the room. Before anyone snapped out of their trance I ran off stage and out of the rehearsal site. I wish I just had cut the song, I wish Deacon wasn't with Stacey and, I wish I hadn't married Teddy. There were a lot of things I wanted to wish for right now but I knew wishing was pointless because miracles didn't exist, so I just kept running. I never saw the person behind me trying to catch up.


End file.
